The other side of the story
by musiclover12345667
Summary: Two years after the gang save the world, they are being called on again but are things going to go wrong, very wrong. First off, Sydney and Christian find out that Zoe and Takuya have been lying to them. They turn out to be digidestieds. read to find out!
1. The start of it all

_**Sydney**: Hey guys, It's Sydney here with The other side of the story. New digimon Frontier story where I get to fall in love with Takuya. I was actually reading a story and I got the idea for this story.  
><strong>Takuya<strong>: Yeah, she spent hours working on this chapter then for the next one she spent like 2 hours on it.  
><strong><span>Sydney<span>**: Ok, just shut up! I was bored and my parents were asleep and there was nothing better to do. And don't forget, I don't have school anymore until summer school.  
><em>_**Takuya**: Dang it1 Anyways, I'll do the disclaimer, Sydney does not own Digimon. She only owns the idea and her character and Christian.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Takuya's POV<strong>_

"Takuya, Come on! Do you want to be late for our first day again?" My best friend, Sydney Jackson yelled from outside my bedroom window. I know it's kinda creepy having a girl at your window but I was fine with it. I got up and opened the window just before she jumped into the room. She has long brown hair and amazing blue eyes. Today, she was wearing a black skirt that went down to her knees, a white dress shirt and a blue jacket also known as the girls' school uniform. I guess you could tell that I have a crush on her and that I would do anything for her. The one problem that I have at the moment is that I'm keeping a huge secret that I've been keeping for two years. You see, when we were around eleven years old on my younger brother's birthday, I got a call from a digimon and went to the digital world. There I discovered that I was supposed to save that world and our world. A few of my friends and I managed to do it but we all agreed that we wouldn't tell anybody about it.

"Why yes I do want to be late again mainly because I don't wanna go to homeroom." I told her as she handed me my uniform.

"Who does wanna go to homeroom? Besides J.P."

"Zoe, Koji, koichi, remember them?"

"Yeah I remember them; we hang out with them almost everyday. Oh by the way, I saw koji and koichi heading over here on my way over here. Koji says that he's going drag you out of bed if he sees that you're not ready when they get here." She said which made me get dressed faster than I should have. I know that she's kidding like normal but I could never tell which pisses me off at times.

"I hate you Sydney." I told her as we walked towards St. Joseph.

"I know you do, but you'll get over it during homeroom when you finally realize who our teacher is and who is in our class."

"Wait, who's our homeroom teacher? Who's in our class? Come on Sydney, tell me! I won't hate you anymore if you tell me." She just started laughing at me as Koji and his twin brother Koichi came up to us.

"What did you do this time Takuya?" Koji asked oh so sweetly (yeah…right, like Koji would actually care about the two of us for once.)

"Nothing this time, all her fault." I told them throwing my hands in air.

"Sure Takuya, we believe you this time but it's kinda impossible for you to get away next time." Koichi said as the bell started to ring.

"If you guys don't want to get killed I suggest you start running!" Sydney yelled, which made us realize that she had managed to slip out of our conversation and run up ahead of us. The three of us just broke into a run after her.

'This is so boring!' I thought as we sat in our homeroom class. It turned out that Sydney was right; I really hated homeroom because we got Mr. Tyszka instead of Mr. Dewing. The only good part of this whole mix up was that I had Sydney and Zoe with me to suffer thought with me. See, Zoe was another one of my friends that I met in the digital world while we were trying to save it. She knew all about how I couldn't tell Sydney about the digital world because she was kinda going thought the same thing with a guy named Christian. I've only met him a few times while Sydney has gone to school with him a few years ago how I didn't remember is a complete mystery.

"Class, I need to head downstairs for a bit, stay in your seats, all quiet like you have been while I'm gone." He said just before he disappeared down the hall. It was about five minutes later when one of the other kids looked down the hall and gave us a signal.

"Finally, so Zoe how's Christian?' I asked Zoe, turning around in my seat to talk to her.

"He's fine. How's Sydney and Shinya?" She asked me.

"Shinya's fine and if you're asking about Sydney, she's right there." I said pointing to her desk to realize that she wasn't there. I was about to go find her when I felt my phone start vibrating. When I opened it, I saw Ophanimon's symbol. "I think it's time for a new adventure."

"Let's go before you get stuck in detention again." Zoe said getting up and running towards the door. I followed her thinking about how this time is going to be different but at the same time it's going to be the same as last time. No outside help what so ever.

We ran into Koji, koichi, and J.P. in the hall and by ran into them; I mean that we actually ran into them. We were running down the hall when I collided with koji.

"Ow, watch where you're going Takuya." He said as we stood up.

"Let's go get Tommy, now that we have everyone." Zoe said. We all nodded and started running out of the school towards St. Timothy elementary. Little did we know Mr. Tyszka was watching us as we made our escape, while Sydney and Christian were following us as we ran. We just got to the elementary when Tommy came out.

"Did you guys get that message too?" He asked once he saw us.

"Yeah we did." I told him.

"Let's save the rest of this conversation for later on when we don't have the fate of both worlds on our hands." Koji said, running away from us to the train station.

"Right, Come on guys, lets go save the world again!" I yelled as we started running.

_**Sydney's POV**_

"What does he mean by save the world again?" Christian asked as we started following them to the train station.

"I don't know but I have a feeling that we're going to find out soon." I said.

"Maybe it was that summer two years ago."

"Maybe, I remember having deji-vo that summer on Shinya's birthday. I asked Takuya about it and he was acting weird when he answered me. He still acts weird when I ask him about it."

"And what's this nonsense about saving two worlds?" Christian asked as we walked into the train station.

"I don't know, but I do know that the whole point in sneaking is to not get caught!" I said as we approached the elevator where the others seemed to be talking to a cat.

"Lady Ophanimon is gone; Seraphimon has sent me to get you all." The cat said. At first I thought that it was weird to see a talking cat but what I heard next made sense to me.

"This can't be true, Gatomon. Ophanimon can't be gone. We still need here to maintain the balance." Koichi said.

"It's true, the last thing that lady Ophanimon told me was to give the legendary children of fire, thunder and ice, their spirits back." Gatomon told them as small little toy like things appeared in front of Takuya, Tommy and J.P.

"What are those?" Christian asked me as those little toy things went into their cell phones that was actually morphing into something else.

"I don't know but I am going to find out as soon as I can." I whispered right when Gatomon straighten up.

"I sense that the warriors of water and steel are here." She said which made me and Christian look at each other.

"Who are they?" Takuya asked, looking around the station. We backed away slowly until I heard footsteps coming towards us, then we started to run.

_**Takuya's POV**_

I managed to over to the corner that Gatomon pointed to but the two ran away. The only thing that I managed to see of them was brown hair with blonde highlights. 'it couldn't be Sydney, could it?' I thought to myself.

"Takuya, did you see them?" Zoe asked me.

"No, not at all." I told her knowing that I was lying straight to her face.

"Well then, let's get back to the others."

"Right, coming!" I said, running towards them with a heavy heart.

"Time to go back to the digital world." Tommy said with a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah little buddy." I said, patting his head as we enter the digital opening that Gatomon opened for us.

_**Sydney's POV**_

I knew that he was lying! For some time he's been lying to my face, and the worst part about this is that he is suppose to be my best friend. The next time that I see him, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind.

"Sydney, are you sure you're ok?" Christian asked me as we waited outside the elementary school for the gang to come by, and for my little sister Kiwi.

"I'm fine, just mad at them." I told him.

"It's going to be alright." He said which made me look him in the face.

"How are you not mad at them? Zoe kept this secret from you too, if you don't remember. They could be going to the digital world when ever we're not with them."

"I'm not mad at them because I know they're trying to save us. Wouldn't you like to know that much?"

"I would like to know more than that much. They may be trying to save us but they could die trying. I don't know what to do if they died."

"Don't you mean that you wouldn't know what to do if Takuya died?"

"No, well maybe."

"Come on Sydney, the rest of us know that you like him. Why don't you just tell him?"

"It's that obvious?"

"Yes it was, now when are you going to tell him?"

"I was going to tell him on his birthday but now that I know about him lying to me, I don't know. We tell each other everything; we've been talking about everything since the accident."

"What accident?" He asked with his head tilted to his right.

"When Takuya and I were in elementary, we actually had another friend. His name was Chase Gilmore. One day during grade one, the three of us were walking home when it happened. We were waiting at the crosswalk when Chase decided that since there were no cars, he would run across and wait for us. We told him not to do it but he went and a bus hit him. He died; Takuya and I felt like we're the ones to blame; the two of us have been dealing with this ever since." I said as tears fell from my eyes.

_**Takuya's POV**_

We ended up inside Seraphimon's Castle in the throne room. Gatomon bowed when she saw Seraphimon and told him what happened.

"I sensed the warriors of water and steel when I retrieved the children." She said.

"Thank you Gatomon, you may leave if you wish. Now children, I have called you all here to discuses this new problem that has risen." He said looking at us.

"What's the problem this time Seraphimon?" J.P. asked.

"The dark masters have been reborn and are planning to rule the world."

"Who are the dark masters?" Tommy asked.

"The dark masters are MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon, and Piedmon. They were defeated years ago by a different set of children but know they have been reborn while the children are too old to defeat them again."

"How is any of this related to us?" I asked.

"The royal knights have joined forces with the dark masters. I know that the royal knights that you fought against have been purified but there were only two. There are ten more you have to defeat."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Sydney<span>_**_:That was the most that I've ever work if you don't count school stuff.  
><strong><span>Takuya<span>**: Yeah, anyways new chapter will be up in a few minutes so yeah, review rate and whatever you like to do._


	2. Trying to fix what's been broken

_**Sydney: **__Hey guys! We're here with a new chapter.  
><strong><span>T<span>akuya**: Yeah, yeah can we just get to the disclaimer.  
><strong>Sydney: <strong>No we can't Takuya.  
><strong>Kiwi:<strong> While they're busy arguing I might as well get the disclaimer, Sydney doesn't own Digimon or me. Only herself and Christian. Now read, enjoy, review and rate please._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Takuya's POV<strong>_

"What do you mean by ten more than the ones that we already defeated?" I asked Seraphimon as we walked towards the front door.

"There is more danger that you have to face that nobody wants you too. I'm afraid that you all be too afraid to lose everything." He said as we reached the door. "Now it is time for us to say good bye for now."

"I want to stay and help." I told him as the others enter the digital portal.

"There is nothing for you to do. Go back to your world. Make things right with Sydney Jackson."

"How do you know about Sydney?"

"I have my ways." He said just as he pushed me into the portal.

_**Sydney's POV**_

The bell from St. Tims just rang when I saw the others running over to us, Takuya in the lead. I swear if he wasn't so cute, I would have punched him as he ran past. The others ran towards while Tommy walked up to me and Christian.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing much little T, just waiting for Kiwi like normal." Christian told him.

"I hope that Kiwi and Shinya covered for me in class today."

"What were you thinking, skipping class and asking my sister to lie about it?" I asked, taking some of my anger out on him.

"It was family emergency. My older brother texted me the details so I told Kiwi and Shinya to tell our teacher that. It's not like I'm trying to skip school, there's nowhere that I can go without getting caught by an adult." He said as Kiwi and Shinya walked up to us.

"Hey Sydney, I didn't know that you were going to be waiting here. Mom did tell you that I was going over to Tommy's today." She said.

"Kiwi, can I talk to you in private please?"

"Sure thing sis." She said as we walked away from the group.

"Listen, Kiwi, I don't want you hanging out with Tommy or Shinya for a little while ok?"

"Why can't I hang out with them?"

"Because I said so."

"I don't have to listen to you, you're not mom."

"But I am your older sister and I don't feel safe with you hanging out with Tommy or Shinya."

"Why isn't it safe? You've been fine with me and Shinya hanging out together because you and Takuya are like best friends and you felt alright when the two of us and Tommy started hanging out."

"Takuya and I aren't best friends anymore because he didn't tell me something that is very important, Tommy is also keeping this secret and I don't want you to find out what it is like the way that I did. Besides I don't want you to be with Shinya because that would mean that when I pick you up or drop you off at his place, I could run into Takuya and I don't want to deal with him right now. You have to understand my reasons for this Kiwi."

"But I don't understand your reasons. So what if they have been hiding something from us, everyone does and it's your problem with takuya not mine and Shinya's."

"Kiwi, my word is finally, I don't want you near them except for class. When I change my mind, I'll let you know but until then you will abide by my rules no matter what. Now we are going home." I told her. She didn't argue with me since she never does when I play the older sister card. The walk home was too quiet which gave me like no time to think.

_**Takuya's POV**_

"Do you five think that you would get away with out a teacher noticing you? No, I don't think so." Mr. Tyszka said as we all sat in his classroom, after school. "Now for your punishments, Junpei Shibayama, Zoe Orimoto, and Koichi Kimura since you all have clear records; you can leave with a warning. Koji Minamoto, detention for two weeks starting Monday at three o'clock. And finally Takuya Kanbara, two months of detention, cafeteria clean up for this month and in the mornings you will help the librarian organize the books."

"That's not fair, sir." I said. It was unfair, we all committed the same crime yet I get stuck with the worst punishments.

"It is fair when you look at your record; now get out of my sight, all of you." He said. We all got up and tried our hardest not to run out of the room.

"He's had it in for me ever since I accidently hit him in the head with a soccer ball last year." I told them as we headed towards St. Tims. I knew that Sydney was over there waiting for Kiwi when we pasted her. When we got there, Shinya, Tommy and Christian were there but no sign of Sydney and Kiwi.

"Hey guys, where's Sydney?" I asked.

"And Kiwi?" Zoe added on to my question

"They went home a while ago. Sydney doesn't want Kiwi hanging around with these little ones anymore because of what your lot did." Christian said.

"What did we do to her?" Koji asked, not really caring.

"You all lied to our faces, which really took a toll on her."

"I have to find her." I said before running off.

_**Sydney's POV**_

"Kiwi, can you take care of yourself for a little while? I'm going to the pool. If Takuya or any of them show up, tell them that I'm out." I said as I ran up to my room to grab by swimming bag. My uncle owns the community pool down the street from our house. He told us that if we ever wanted to swim, that all we had to do was come down there and tell the dude at the desk that we were related to the owner. He also offered it to the others but I'm the only one who takes advantage of that. Normally whenever I can't think on solid ground, I go to the pool and swim. Water is like apart of my body.

"I can take care of my self." She yelled from downstairs.

"Alright, I'll be back by five, mom left money on the counter for pizza. Call the pool if you need me or try calling my cell which I probably won't have on me. Love you Kiwi." I said running out the door and down the street.

_**Zoe's POV**_

I can't believe that he now wants to prove to the world that he is a complete idiot. Takuya acts so stupid sometimes that it's an insult to call him an idiot. But then again, he's has fallen in love with a girl that hates him for lying to her. Now the world has come full circle.

"First thing we gotta do is go to Sydney's house since it seems like the first place that he would check." Shinya said.

"Whoa whoa whoa little man, you can't come with us. It's dangerous out here around this time. You and Tommy should head over to your house and tell your mom that we're trying to find Takuya." J.P. said, making the two boys head in the opposite direction then us.

"it would be the smartest idea to check her place, if not then we go to Takuya's house and stay there until he shows up." Koichi said as we slowly made our way.

_**Takuya's POV**_

The first place that I always check is the pool that her uncle owns. She goes there whenever she's upset or angry about something. I walk into the place and look at the windows that show the pool. Lo and behold, there she is, doing her laps so I go up to the front desk and asked if I could get into the pool. He gave me a key and opens the special door that we normally go thought. When I finally get to the pool, I'm just in my boxers (I wasn't planning on going swimming so you can't sue me.) When she's finally close enough for me to touch, I slowly get. She was about to turn around when she finally realize that she isn't touching the wall. So she stands up only to try to swim away but I caught her leg before she could run.

"Not so fast Sydney! I need to talk to you!" I yell.

_**Sydney's POV**_

"What if I don't want to talk to you?" I told him when I finally gave up on escaping. His grip was way too strong and he was almost as fast as me.

"Well, I really need to talk to you." He said.

"Then talk."

"I know that you and Christian followed us to the train station and found out about the digital world. I also know that you have forbidden kiwi from seeing any of us because you don't want her to get hurt like you did and I'm sorry that I lied to you, I'm sorry that I hurt you. I would never want to do that but I've been forced to keep the digital world a secret."

"I don't like the way that I found out about this but this doesn't change the fact that you hided this from me. If Chase was here, then you would have told him as soon as you got home, forgetting the fact that it's suppose to be a secret." I said as I felt tears crawl down my face.

"I don't like it either and yeah if Chase was still with us I would have told him once we got back. But I'm not in love with him." He said, mumbling the last part, hoping that I wouldn't hear it. I smiled at myself when I hear the last part come out of his mouth.

_**Kiwi's POV**_

It's so unfair that I can't be with my friends because of something Sydney thinks might happen. Just because she found out in a bad way doesn't mean that I will, I don't skip school like she does. I just managed to turn on the TV just as the door bell rang. I walked towards the door and opened it to see Zoe, Christian, Koji, Koichi, and J.P. standing there.

"Sydney's not here and Takuya didn't even try coming over here first." I told them about to close the door but Koji stuck his foot in, preventing the door to be closed.

"Where would they be if there not here?" He asked.

"Sydney told me that I couldn't tell you but I will she's at the pool down the street from here. Takuya's probably with her by now."

"Thanks a lot Kiwi. You do realize that Sydney isn't home while Shinya and Tommy are at Shinya's house." J.P. said.

"I know, I was just about to head over there." I told them.

"I'll take you over." Zoe said, "That way I can get away from those idiots." I just smiled as we walked away from the guys.

_**Takuya's POV**_

"What are you smiling for? I thought you were mad at me." I asked when I saw her smile.

"I'm not mad at you anymore. By the way nice boxers." She told me as she started to swim away from me. I looked down to see that I was wearing the heart-shaped boxers that she got me for my birthday last year and I felt my face go red.

"So not fair!" I yelled and started chasing after her, just like when we were little.


	3. The true warrior of water

_Sydney: Yeah, i totally just finished this chapter. I was bored and i wanted to start on a new chapter tormorrow since i won't have a computer tormorrow and i didn't want to work on this chapter since i need digimon wiki this time.  
>Takuya: She actually admits it. I'm so proud of you.<br>Sydney: I'm not the one who thinks that a D-tector is a phone at the end of this chapter.  
>Takuya:How am I suppose to take the news that kiwi gets kidnapped?<br>Sydney: Great job idiot, the people will know the ending now.  
>Christian: While they're busy I'll do the disclaimer, Sydney doesn't own anything except herself and the idea. Read and enjoy please.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Koji's POV<strong>_

"They look really happy together." Koichi said as we watched the two lovebirds chase each other around in the pool from the windows that look out into the pool.

"Can't we just go? I don't want to watch them which remind me that I don't have a girlfriend."

"Having lady troubles? We've all been there at one point or another. Some of us like Takuya have gotten thought it, and then there are guys like us." J.P. said trying to demonstrate the very little knowledge that he has on women.

"No, J.P. Besides if I did have problems in that department, I wouldn't be asking you." I told him, as I walked away from them.

"You could at least go get them if you want to go so badly." Christian said pointing towards the door that led to the pool side deck.

"Fine but only because you said I had to and Zoe would kill us if we didn't bring them with us." I told them as I went in.

_**Sydney's POV**_

"Oh no." Takuya said which made me a little nervous since it could be a stupid digimon.

"What is it?" I asked quietly hoping that only he would hear me.

"They found us."

"Who are they?" I said just as somebody started screaming at us.

"Get out of the pool now before we leave you behind." Koji yelled from across the pool.

"Fine but you can't look when we get out!" Takuya yelled waiting until they all turned around before leading back to the change room. We were almost there when a digimon attacked us. "Ikkakumon, I can't fight him." He said just before I ran up to Ikkakumon and hit him. I knew that this was dangerous since I didn't have a spirit but he just ruined my perfect day. He just swatted me away making me hit the water.

_**Takuya's POV**_

"No, Sydney!" I yelled as she hit the water. I knew was nothing I could do to save and there was nothing I could do against Ikkakumon since I didn't have my D-tector on me. I was about to yell for the others when the water around where Sydney landed started growing brighter. I didn't know what was happening but I knew that I was going to find out in the next minute or so. I had to turn away since the light was too bright for me to take.

"Stormon!" I heard somebody yell so I turned back to see girl with blue hair and I white scarf thing wrapped aound her eyes. She was wearing a blue sundress which was actually made of water. "It's time you learnt your lesson. Don't mess with me! Whirlpool wave!" She yelled as a whirlpool appeared over her head. She just threw it over at Ikkakumon and his fractal code appeared. "Fractal code, digitalized." She said swiping it with a light blue and black D-tector. Once Ikkakumon disappeared, Stormon transformed back into Sydney. I was so stunned that she was the warrior of water that I kinda forgot to go help her out of the pool. She slowly made her way over to me, slapped me and kept walking.

"How the heck did we not see what happened?" Christian asked as we told them what just happened.

"You had your backs turned so you wouldn't see me in my underwear." I told him with a smile on my face.

"I still don't get how you guys can transform back and forth like that. It's super tiring." Sydney said from behind me. Once we got back to her place, she kinda flopped down on the couch and hasn't moved since.

"Don't forget, we also had a beast sprit too. Besides you were swimming for a little while before I got there so the only person you can blame is yourself missy." I told her as she tried to find my face to smack me again.

"So, if Sydney's water that must make Christian steel." Koichi said as we all looked at him.

"Hey, I haven't found a Digivice or a sprit yet so we can't prove that I get steel. For all we know it could be Kiwi or Shinya that gets steel." Christian said which reminded me that Kiwi wasn't here.

"Where's kiwi?" Sydney and I asked at the same time.

"Don't worry her and Zoe went over to Takuya's place so she could hang with Tommy and Shinya."

"That's right; I still gotta tell her that she can hang with Tommy and Shinya again." Sydney said.

"When did you tell her that she couldn't be with them?"

"This afternoon, after you guys went back to school. I didn't want her to find out about the digital world like I did. That reminds me, I have to punch you for that." She said as she tried to throw a punch at me. Normally I would be running away right about now since she throws her punches as hard as Agunimon and the rest of them can but today, I'll just take it, since she is weaker than normally.

"You must have steel Christian since you were also spying on us earlier. Kiwi and Shinya don't cut it since Sydney and I are already digimon."

"You know, there could be a flaw to your idea, it could be possible that they could turn into digimon too."

"I read a book on this brother-sister and brother-brother duo all had a digimon partner because they all witnessed the same addicent like four years before they had to go to the digital world. So yeah, Takuya, your idea about Shinya and Kiwi not getting spirits is gone." Sydney told us.

"Hey, you never know, it could happen."

"Or it can't because you are a major idiot!" Kiwi yelled from the front door. Shinya was right beside her while Zoe and Tommy were right behind them.

_**Sydney's POV**_

'Takuya and them managed to keep this secret for two years by not talking about it around us and that was ruined all in one day because Christian and I cared way too much about what's going to happen to Takuya and Zoe. At first it was about detention since they was skipping school then it was about them trying to save the world and then it was about them not caring about what's going to happen to them after saving the world.' I thought to myself as I tried to hide behind the pillow that I hit Takuya with earlier. Kiwi has known Takuya almost as long as I have so she knows that Takuya can act like an idiot at times but she doesn't know that Takuya would actually become smart even if it was just for a second.

"There's no need to call him an idiot Kiwi, it's just a suggestion." Koji said, getting really annoyed.

"You guys are talking about our faiths and you think that it's just a suggestion? God, I don't see how you all can deal with each other!" She said just both she ran up the stairs to her room. I heard the door slam and Three days Grace playing thought the ceiling which is my bedroom floor which is right across the hall from Kiwi's room.

"I think you guys should go." I told the guys as I started to get up.

"I'm not going until I get some answers and you can't make me Sydney." Takuya said standing up. The others were still where they were before, looking like they weren't leaving anytime soon.

"What if you were in my position Takuya? What if Shinya hated you right now because you started hiding your huge secret from him?" I asked him.

"I would do what you're planning on doing right now. Come on Shinya, let's go home." He said as he walked towards the front door. Slowly the others left as well. It was about an hour after Takuya left that I managed to get everyone out. I headed up to Kiwi's room to try to talk to her since she had time to calm down. When I got upstairs, I heard nothing so I headed towards Kiwi's door to see that it was slightly open.

"We can tell you everything if you come with me." A voice said. I stopped right in my tracks. Someone was trying to take my little sister away from me.

"Alright, I'll go." Kiwi quietly said, afraid that I would be listening which I was. I heard movement and I knew that it was the right time to go in so I opened the door to see this pink and gold knight disappearing into the night with my little sister. I ran out of the room and out of the house to follow them but sadly I lost sight of them. I knew that they must have gone to the digital world so I decided to go tell Takuya what happened.

"Hi, Shinya, is Takuya here?" I asked as Shinya opened the front door.

"Yeah, he's in his room." He said as I started to go up the stairs. I knew Takuya's house as well as my own since I spent like most of my time here when I was younger. I knocked on Takuya's door and waited a few seconds before I opened the door. Takuya was sitting on his bed, listening to music and reading the summoning (the book I told him to read.) without a shirt on. I walked up next to him and grabbed his headphones, making him finally realize that I was there.

"God, Sydney, scare a person why don't you?" He said after he jumped off the bed.

"Kiwi's gone." I told him as I felt a tear roll down my check.

"If she's gone, she has to be in the city, she couldn't have run far." He said as he got up.

"She's in the digital world; this pink and gold knight came and took her."

"Crusadermon, oh no, this is very bad. Gotta call the others." He said as he picked up his D-tector to call them.  
>"Takuya, that's not a phone, that's your D-tector." I told him as I threw him the phone that he had in his room.<p>

"Right, phone would be better than digivoling." He said as he started to dial koji's number.

* * *

><p><em>Takuya: I really liked this chapter mainly because I didn't have to fight anybody and I don't have a shirt at the end.<br>Sydney: Shouldn't I like that last part?  
>Takuya: Yeah, so?<br>Sydney: Anyways, what's going to happen next? Are they going to save Kiwi before she turns bad? Rate, review please!_


	4. The trap has been snapped shut

Sydney: Hi people, it's Sydney here with the new chapter of the other side of the story.  
>Takuya: Don't forget about me.<br>Sydney: Who can forget about you, I've tried many times and it hasn't worked.  
>Kiwi &amp; Shinya: Can we just get on with it?<br>Sydney: Anyways, I was really bored last night and i had nothing to do so I decided to work on this chapter.  
>Takuya: Don't forget that you have school tormorrow.<br>Sydney: Yeah so I decide to get this chapter out before tormorrow. I won't be updating as much as I would like in the next three- four months but I should at least get chapter five out by the 17th, it would be this weekend but i'm busy with friends and family and cake.  
>Takuya: Besides, her parents are home this week and are going to make her study math since she failed it.<br>Sydney: I didn't fail it, I pasted it with a 50%.  
>Kiwi: Sydney doesn't own anything but herself and the plot so don't try to sue her.<br>Shinya: And once her and Kiwi figure out the pictures of each orginail charcter and logos for each story, she is going to put a video on youtube explaining everything about all her stories.  
>Kiwi: So read, rate, review and wait for the next one.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Koji's POV<strong>_

At around midnight, I was rudely awoken by my phone ringing right in my ear. I reached for it and saw that Takuya was calling so I decided to pick up.  
>"I really hate you right now Takuya." I told him as I tried my hardest to go back to sleep.<p>

"Well I'm sorry that I have Sydney here, telling me that Crusadermon is back and has taken Kiwi to the digital world." He said which made me bolt right out of bed.  
>"Crusadermon is back? That's impossible." I told him as I started to get dressed.<p>

"I know but that's what Sydney just said, anyways, get over here!" He yelled in my ear before he hung up. It's just not my day.

_**J.P. POV**_

"This better be important Takuya, I'm in the middle of doing my history homework." I told him as soon as I picked up the phone.

"Crusadermon is back, Kiwi was kidnapped and Sydney is freaking out right now so get over here now!" He told me just before he hung up. Something terrible must have gone on to make Sydney freak out, I've gotta see this.

_**Tommy's POV**_

"Kiwi's been kidnapped, Sydney's freaking out, Crusadermon is back, get over to my house now before I have to deal with this whole mess alone." Takuya said before he hanged up. 'We have to find Kiwi before something really bad happens to her.' I thought as I headed towards my bedroom window.

_**Koichi's POV**_

"What do you want Takuya?" I asked him as soon as I saw his number flash on the phone.

"Sydney is freaking out; Kiwi in digital world, Crusadermon is back, get over here like five minutes ago." He said as he hung up on me. I'm guessing that he had to call the others and calm Sydney down which would explain why he wasn't talking in complete sentences.

_**Zoe's POV**_

"Kiwi's in the digital world, Crusadermon is back, Sydney's freaking out and I don't know what to do." Takuya said once I actually answered the phone.

"Try to calm her down until the rest of us get there. We'll figure something out at your place." I told him as I hung up. Takuya was so in love with her that everyone but her knew about it.

_**Sydney's POV**_

Kiwi's gone and it was all my fault. If only I checked on her sooner or if I opened the door sooner than I did. It was all my fault and there was nothing that I could do about it until the whole group decided on a plan of action.

"I vote that we go to the digital world and find her." Tommy said as we all sat around Takuya's room.

"I agree with that plan." J.P. said.

"Just a few small problems with that guys, first off the train station was destroyed when we faced Lucemon, we have no idea where Kiwi is and there is the fact that we could all face detention for skipping school again." Zoe stated.

"But this is Sydney's little sister we're talking about. She has no knowledge of what can happen with the Royal knights or the Dark masters." Takuya told them as he paced around the room.

"We've only faced two of the Royal knights and we have no idea how strong the Dark Masters are. We only know that they were defeated a long time ago by some other people. Besides, if we were to actually go looking for her, we would have to protect Sydney since she has no idea what she's doing." Koji said just trying to bring us all down.

"I've seen Sydney fight with my own eyes and she's strong. Heck she's was strong before she found out about the digital world. She does know what she's doing unlike how we started. We had no idea what to do but we did figure it out eventually. Besides we didn't have experts on digimon when we were traveling."

"Would you guys just stop fighting!" I yelled, making everyone look at me, I haven't talk once since they all got here. "Let's put this to a vote. All in favor of going to the digital world?" I asked as Takuya, J.P., Tommy, Koichi and I put our hands up.

"Looks like we're going to digital world." Koichi said.

"Fine, but we should go in shifts, so that way the ones that are still here can cover for the others at school." Zoe said giving into the decision.

"We start tomorrow after school." Takuya said which just made me worry more than I should have.

_**Kiwi's POV**_

"It looks like they have taken the bait, my lords." Crusadermon told four figures. Each was covered with a black cloak. I was suppose to be in the room the Crusadermon put me in, but I was bored and it wasn't guarded and she told me that I could wander a little bit so that's was what I was doing.

"Very good Crusadermon, it looks like you have made the right choice in joining us." The one on the center right said. "You may leave now and attend to the garden." She looked a little mad but just went on her way.

"Are you sure that we can trust her with our master plan, Piedmon?" The one on the far left asked.

"Of course not you fool, would I be that stupid? I'm only telling her the parts that she needs to know which does not include the real reasons why we're doing all of this." The one on the center right, Piedmon, told the others.

"Now what are we going to do with the little girl?" The one of the far right asked.

"For now we are just going to keep her here until they discover that she is here, and then we are going to trade her for the warrior of flame. If they don't agree then she will feel the wrath of our powers."

"Very good Piedmon." The one on the center left told him.

"The warriors won't know what is going to happen to them." Piedmon said before I ran back to my room.


	5. Being set free but then getting caught

**Sydney: Hey people of the world! I have a new chapter up!  
>Takuya: We get it Sydney, take a break.<br>Sydney: Put I don't wanna, I got this out the day after I got chapter 4 out so I'm happy.  
>Takuya: Well you don't have to give that happness to the rest of the world.<br>Sydney: So i finished my first day of summer school today and i got work done toway.  
>Takuya: mainly because it's a month long course and you kinda have to finish it like fast.<br>Sydney: Chapter 6 will be out soon, once I get my brain focseing on it (ignore the spelling)  
>Takuya: Sydney only own's herself and the idea, not me or the others.<br>Sydney: be happy that I don't own you, otherwise you wouldn't want to know what would happen.  
>Takuya: Enjoy and do what ever you guys do so that way you guys can save me.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sydney's POV<strong>_

"You look terrible Sydney; did you get any sleep last night?" Shinya asked as the two of us and Takuya, headed towards the schools. Last night, Takuya got me to agree to help him out in the library, how he did it, I have no idea.

"No, I didn't. My brain was thinking of all the things that could have happened to kiwi and it kept me up all night. Every time I fell asleep, I woke up screaming five minutes later." I told them as I lend onto Takuya for support. From the swimming to the not completely solved problem made my body way too weak to even walk.

"It's alright Sydney, we're going to find her, now do I have to carry you the rest of the way to school or can you walk?" Takuya asked as we stopped in front of the elementary.

"I think you should carry me, I'm too tried to walk anymore." I told him as we sat down on the park bench right in front of the school.

"You shouldn't go to school today, Sydney. You're too tried to even walk in a straight line."

"I don't care about that; I only care about finding my sister!" I yelled as I stood up.

"You have to listen to reason Sydney, you won't do anybody any good if you can't transform."

_**Takuya's POV**_

She's being stubborn again and I hate it. It's hard enough to convince her to do something on a normal day but you just have to forget about it when she's in one of her stubborn moods. I was about to give up when my phone rang.

"We're not done with this." I said as I stood up.

"Takuya… I'm scared." A small voice said after I answered my phone.

"Kiwi, is that you?" I asked once I was out of earshot.

"They're planning to do something bad to you. You can't come here, otherwise you're in danger." She said.

"What are they planning Kiwi, I have to know what they're planning."

"They want you for some reason that I don't know, I have to go before they catch me. Whatever you do Takuya, you have to keep you and Sydney away from here." She said just before she hung up. 'This is not good, if I tell Sydney, she's going to freak out and want to go to the digital world but if I don't tell her, I would be lying to her and she hates it when I do that especially after I just got off the hook for lying to her for two years. This is so hard. I didn't even know that they had service in the digital world. Otherwise all of this wouldn't be happening and I would have told Sydney like once every hour to tell her everything.' I thought to myself as I walked back to Sydney.

"Who called you?" She asked.

_**Kiwi's POV**_

"I really hope that Takuya isn't coming here." I told myself as I walked the length of my room.

"So you can contact the outside world, fascinating." I heard a voice say at the door so I turned around to see Dynasmon and Crusadermon.

"What are you going to do with me?" I asked as I started to back into a corner.

"We are here to take you home." Dynasmon said as he held out his hand, I guessing.

"Why should I go with you? Crusadermon kidnapped me from my home, who says that she won't do it again." I said as they came closer to me.

"Please, that was just to show the dark masters that I'm not a traitor. We have been pure for years. Now come on before they catch us." Crusadermon said as she grabbed onto my wrist. Not waiting for my answer, they dragged me out of the room and into a portal. It was dark for a minute then I was blinded by sunlight, something that I haven't felt for days. We were in front of and there was Sydney, Takuya, Zoe, Christian, Koji, Koichi, J.P., Tommy and Shinya.

"Oh…" Zoe said after she saw me.

"My…" Tommy said.

"God." Shinya finished the statement.

"What's wrong?" Sydney asked them and they all pointed at me. She turned around and screamed.

"Sydney!" I screamed as I ran towards her. She still looked the same which means that I wasn't gone too long.

"You have no idea how much we missed you." She said as she came down to my eye level.

"You have no idea how much I missed all of you, even Takuya." I told her with a smile. Little did we know that this was going to be our last time to talk like this.

"Looks like a happy little reunion, to bad it won't last long." I heard Piedmon say before a black hole swallowed all of us. The last thing that I saw was Piedmon with that smirk on his face.

_**Sydney's POV**_

I felt something falling onto my face so I slow opened my eyes to quickly close them. I sat up and looked down towards the ground to see that it was dirt and the stuff that was falling on me turned out to be dirt too. I looked around the room to see that Takuya was passed out right next to me.

"Takuya, wake up." I said as I pushed him. That was when I noticed the handcuffs. Apparently the dark masters think that it's funny to handcuff people together. I pushed Takuya a little hard and he slowly started to wake up.

"Sydney, where are we?" he asked.

"I believe that we're in the Dark Masters lair."

"Who are the dark masters?" He asked titling his head to the right side like he always used to do when we were younger.

"Are you joking with Takuya? Don't you remember the digital world at all?" I asked him as I looked over at him.

"What's the digital world?" He asked and I knew that we had a major problem. Takuya lost his memory and I bet you that the dark masters had something to do with it.


End file.
